Gay Anal Sex In court
by FanGirlYasha
Summary: It is illegal for two men to indulged in anal sex in most of the United States. That's Right, illegal. Demyx and Xigbar, two gay American lovers decide to take their case to court. will it end they way they want it to?


His eyes opened groggily. The dirty blonde had been awoken by crashes, bangs, and muffled profanity as, who the boy guessed to be his boyfriend, came barging through the front door of his flat. Before he could even push himself into a sitting position, Xigbar, the expected perpetrator, ripped him from the sheets and pulled him through doors toward the main hallway of the complex.

'C'mon Dem! We're late!' Xigbar complained, half-assly pulling a random pair of pants over his partners legs as he dragged him through the front door, a shirt soon followed. Demyx, the still more then half asleep blonde tried to open his eyes enough to see what was going on, listening as intently as he could to the older man as he explained what they were late for; not that Demyx could understand anything in his current state.

Accuracy

Within moments, the two half dressed men stumbled into the local courthouse. It took till now for Demyx to fully awake and, once he was, he was clawing at his lovers arms to go back home; this was easily going to be the worse day of his life.

Bursting through the double doors, the elder proclaimed the obvious fact they had arrived to the dishevelled and bluntly obviously upset court.

This court was constructed and run simply to please the governor, though it was never taken seriously, seeing as most of the claims made were to simply agitate the appointed jury. You see, this court has a few selected people who are, for a lack of a better word, employed; they all live together with the judge in a large estate behind the overly grand court house and are fed and catered to as long as they continue to sit through even case brought into the court.

The judge, Judge Xemnas, raised an eye brow at the two at slammed his gravel to its pad on the large marble desk in front of him.

'Silence, court.' He stated calmly yet loud enough to silence the chattering jury. He looked at the two, 'You're late, insolence.' Xigbar gave a cocky smile, 'bite me bitch.'

'Xiggy!' Demyx whispered, tugging on the others sleeve as he pulled his skinny jeans to a natural position on his hips, Xigbar only continued smirking.

Xemnas growled and called the court to order. The ever famous jury consisted of eleven interesting and truthfully shady characters, only one of which was a woman. The town had received much grief on this subject of sexism, but has never changed it.

The Bailiff, a man by the name of Saix, entered and stationed himself in front of the grand judges stand, hands crossed in front of his pelvis, his slender back straight and sturdy as he gazed up to Judge Xemnas, a small knowing smirk pulling the corners of his lips, a light 'Your honour' and a nodded was to be seen before he returned his gaze to Xigbar, one known by name in this court of law.

'Hey sweet thang~' Xigbar winked at Saix, the bluenette hissing in return, Judge scowled and called court to attention again as chatter began in the jury.

'I call this session to an open on the account of….' Xemnas looked down at the defendant with a light raised brow.

'Gay anal sex.' Xigbar answered smugly and Demyx squeaked, his face dashing a bright beet red as he stared, bug eyed, at the other, mouth agape.

'X-x-x-x…..Xi-..' Tears welled in his eyes as he stuttered his lover's name; that was supposed to be their 'dirty little secret'.

After a few seconds of utter silence, a burst of rolling laughter erupted from Larxene, the only female in the crowded jury stands. Demyx buried his face in his hands, sinking into his chair at the defendants table. Xigbar continued to smirk and Judge smiled, ideas of the trial filling his head.

Amidst the laughter, Marluxia, a pink haired male in the jury, stared at the two men standing and sitting behind the table with a look that would have sent most children running screaming, 'RAPE!' Next to him sat Vexen, a calm blonde retired scientist who, at the sight of the others grin, couldn't suppress a smile of his own, knowing what was, no doubt, going to happen to the both of them before this trial would be called to a close.

The bailiff raised an eyebrow, 'Why are you turning yourselves in? I mean, if you wouldn't have come here today, no one would have known you did this, so…why?' Judge smiled, Saix was the smartest man in the room, he just didn't understand the human mind as well as everyone else. Sat in the chair and wrapped his arm around Demyx's shoulders, causing a growl to resonate from a small pale bluenette in the jury stands. Zexion, the said man, was struck breathless at the sight of dirty blonde, making a mental note to get to know him better later, the irony of the situation; he was sitting in the hearing of two men allegedly having illegal sexual interactions and he was reminding himself to, for the lack of better words, 'get into his pants'.

'It's simple, really, not that I would expect you to understand.' He shot a devious look at the uniformed bailiff, not to the liking of Xemnas. With an agitated hiss, Judge slammed his gravel to the podium, glaring the other down, challenging him to say it again; Saix simply smirked smugly. With a groan, Xigbar turned his attention to the one next to him, flashing yet another smile, not that the first one had ever truly ever left.

In a desperate attempt to get the trial done and over with, Xemnas asked the routine question, '…And what evidence do you have to prove or defend this claim, seeing as, where you stand, you are both the defendant and prosecutor.'

As if waiting for the question, which he was, Xigbar jumped from his chair, wiping out a small VHS tape, a look of great triumph upon his face.

'This. This is my proof.' Demyx groaned and tried to make himself as small as possible, as if it would get him out of this; why did he trust Xiggy? With an excited expression, Xemnas waved to Saix, never taking his eyes off of the skunk stripped male waving the tape enthusiastically.

'Anything for you, your honour…' Saix smiled suggestively, a look that was far from over looked by the court let alone Judge.

Moments later, Saix rolled a tv on wheels into the room from a side door. Xemnas, slightly too excited for to see the tape urged Saix on with annoying urgency. Saix stepped forward and received the tape from the grinning man and slid it in, waiting for the static to clear.

More then half the jury, whispering amongst themselves, were leaning forward with anticipation.

Zexion, a small bluenette in the jury stood and strolled to the defendants table after Demyx collapsed into his chair with muffled sobs. Extending his hand Zexion forced a smile; Demyx looked up in astonishment. The blonde took his hand and was lead from the Courtroom into the judge's privet office where Zexion sat with him for the remainder of the trial, simply talking.

The picture was dark and splotchy, but two bodies and two voices were easily distinguishable.

The entire room stared wide eyed, not a single sound came from any of them, the moaning and groaning in the tape replacing the cliché idea of crickets.

It seemed like hours, total silence other then the groaning and screaming in the tape in the room. Without warning the pink headed jury member, Marluxia, who had been staring feverishly at another man in the jury, flung himself from his seat, tackling Vexen, the man he had been staring at, to the ground in the front row of the jury stand, ripping the unexpecting blonds clothes to shreds with his teeth; the jury took no notice.

They all continued to stare, two sets of moans filling the room now. Saix looked over his shoulder at Judge, a funny look upon his face. Catching the others look, Xemnas looked back. The Judge slammed his gravel to the stand, screamed 'Court dismissed' and hurtled the Grand stand all in one fluid motion, taking his bailiff by the arm, pulling him into the hallway, not even making it halfway to his office before the both of them were butt naked and all over each other; luckily for Demyx and Zexion having a 'party' of their own in Judges office.

The jury dismissed themselves, returning to their quarters in the hopes of a game of poker, leaving Marluxia and Vexen to their business in the court room.

Unable to resist the urge, Larxene pulled a condom from her pocket and threw it at the two, 'Fags!'

Xigbar left, the room, tape in hand, a conquering grin plastered on his face, collected Demyx from Zexion and left the court house, grin still in place.

'See? It was worth it wasn't it, Demmy?'

Thank you for reading this total crack story! I know...it bizarre, this entire thing was a conversation topic between me and fellow member, chocolate-shinigami...oh the conversations we have XD anyway, before I go write something else, I just want to say I, by NO MEANS SUPPORT THIS PAIRING! I don't mind it or hate on it, as you can tell, but I really don't agree...Just wanted to clear that up for those of you who cannot tell my pairing for Demyx is Zemyx. Thank you~3

Your swamped Writer,

Fangirlyasha


End file.
